


Seasick

by RoterTeufel11



Series: Perfect little family [7]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 22:58:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13774413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoterTeufel11/pseuds/RoterTeufel11
Summary: When Killian's son Liam doesn't like the sea, he might have to see that he passed his passion on to someone else





	Seasick

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in season 4, so it is not canon. And it was before we learned about Killian's second brother named Liam. But I didn't like that and I also didn't want to change the name, so Liam David Jones stays Liam David Jones.

Killian sighed sadly as he let his gaze wander over the wide open sea from aboard the Jolly Roger. His wife stood next to him and caressed his shoulder in a comforting motion.

"Killian, this is not the end of the world."

Killian just shook his head. How could his wife not understand him? "It's not funny, Emma! It's…", he hesitated, at the loss of words. He looked to the ground at embarrassment.

"My son, the only son I have that shares my blood. My only child to carry on the Jones name…got seasick!"

Now Emma couldn't control herself and busted out in laughter. "Please, Killian. He is five! That's not that bad. He gets sick all the time, even from too long car rides. It doesn't mean a thing."

"But…my only son…he has the sea in his blood. He carries the name of the greatest sailor I've ever known. He's the son of Captain Hook, for crying out loud. Damn it, that has to be good for something!"

"For gods sake, calm down. And don't talk so loud. He feels bad enough about it already. He knows how much that means to you. He's just a little boy. Please don't make him sad." Emma gave her husband a last pad on the shoulder and then went below deck to look after her little boy. Who had just thrown up in the middle of the deck of the Jolly Roger. To his father's shock.

Killian had the sea in his blood. How could his son not have it in his blood? Why couldn't he love the sea just as much as Killian?

After little Liam had thrown up, he had curled up in his mother's arms and cried: "Mommy, please, can we go back to land? I don't want to be here. The sea is not nice!"

This whining had broken Killian's heart.

Henry had the sea in his blood. He was an excellent sailor. Killian had hoped that Liam would be just like his big brother.

With a sigh, Killian got back to steering the Jolly Roger.

Then two little girls, three years and nine years old, stormed towards him.

"Daddy, daddy, can you teach us how to steer?", the nine year old, black haired Dawn asked. "Yeah, yeah!", little Eva shouted with glee. "Daddy, how is this big sail called? What does it do? How do you make that they go nother way? Please, tell us, daddy!" The little blond girl went to her father and pointed to the things she wanted him to explain to her.

His other daughter had already been on board of the ship with her older brother, but she had never been allowed to steer. "Can I steer the wheel, daddy, please?", Dawn begged, giving Killian a desperate look.

Killian looked at both his daughters. "Alright, Dawn, you can help me steer the wheel and during that I will teach you two what the different sails are called.

His daughters squealed with joy und were incredibly happy.

Well, it seemed the Jones blood had done his deed to pass on the love for the sea. It didn't have to be his son to carry on this love. It could also be his daughters.


End file.
